Words Unspoken
by Snaggle
Summary: Shadows from the past, take Nigel and Sydney on a journey of discovery. This takes place after Fool's Gold. The Opening paragraph comes from Virtualave.netWolfmyth
1. Default Chapter

_Druidic lore show the wolf as bringing a strong sense of faithfulness, inner strength and intuition. But the wolf also brings learning. Sometimes one needs to cross barriers, take risks, go beyond the limited compass of 'normal behavior' in order to learn and grow, although crossing these boundaries may seem repugnant, even painful. The lesson is to "fear not the inner power and strength you feel when you spend time alone. Instead you may come to know your deepest self and even in the darkest places, with the Wolf as your ally, you will find closeness and spiritual companionship. Above all, the Wolf will teach you, through your experience, to trust yourself and not to fear or reject those parts of you that you don't yet understand or know. _

__  
  
**London ( 1983)  
**  
Elizabeth Bailey looked anxiously over at her husband Andrew, it was not like him to keep secrets from her, but she could tell by the set of his jaw something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Looking out the window of the car she watched the angry storm clouds roll by. The mood in the car was becoming a dreary as the weather outside.  
  
Elizabeth found her self absently playing with the locket around her neck, something she always did when she was tense. Her husband's mood and the slick road seemed to both be conspiring against her. For one brief moment she smiled, recalling the memory of Nigel telling her that as long as she wore the locket, she would always have him near. He had given it to her on her birthday, and it had become one of her most precious possessions. Both of her son's were dear to her, but Nigel was her youngest and would always be her baby, no matter how old he was.  
  
Andrew reached over to gently caress his wife's arm, while he glanced over and gave her as quick smile. As he was about to explain what had happened, he felt a jarring impact from behind and felt the car starting to slide uncontrollably. Before he had a chance to counter act the slide the car flipped, tumbling off the side of the road.  
  
Elizabeth came to with a start, she could taste the blood in her mouth. Her attempt at taking a deep breath was met with blinding pain. As she desperately struggled to breathe she looked over at her husband, and knew he was dead. As her world began to fade from sight she reached over and clasped her husband's hand, knowing she would soon be joining him. She felt fear like she had never known, not for herself, but for her sons. A single tear slid down her cheek as she clasped the locket one last time. _Who will take care of my boys? Who will keep them safe? _As she slipped from the world her last thought was of Nigel giving her the locket. With her last breath she made a vow to her sons. "I will always be with you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only. Thank you to airefree051,Aryea,SYLVY and angelaura for you reviews. All reviews are welcome  
  
**London Present day.  
**  
Nigel Bailey gently placed two roses at his parents grave, as tears slowly slid down his face. For years he had not be able to bring himself to come here, the pain of their death's had ripped a hole in his heart, that had only recently started to heal. Nigel knelt down in front of their grave maker as he slowly ran his fingers over their names. He knew it was silly, but it somehow made him feel closer to them. "I miss you." his hushed voice filled with pain "Oh God, I wish you were here." Nigel raised a trembling hand to his face as he tried to get his emotions under control.  
  
Sydney felt her heart breaking for Nigel. She knew the pain all too well of losing a parent. She could only imagine what it have been like for him to lose both of his parents at such a tender age. Sydney didn't know how she would have recovered from her mother's death, if she hadn't had her father by her side. As she started to go to him, she saw him slowly stand and turn towards her. She pulled him into her arms letting him know she shared his grief.  
  
Nigel welcomed her embrace. It had been Sydney's love for him that had driven away the emptiness that he had felt for more years then he cared to remember. As long as he had Sydney, he had everything. How he wished his parents could have met her, for them to know how happy she made him. He pulled away just enough to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "I wish you could have meet them Syd"  
  
She reached up wiping the tears from his eyes. "In a way I already have. All I have to do is look at you."  
  
Nigel was speechless, lost in the depths of her mahogany eyes. Even when his world seemed to descend into darkness, she was the light that guided him back. Words would never to be able to express his love for Sydney. She completed him in a ways he had never dreamt possible. He leaned his head into the gentle caress of her hand, before reaching up and clasping it.  
  
They walked silently, hand in hand back to the car. The conference had ended the day before, and this was their last day in London. Nigel had wanted to visit his parent's grave before they caught their flight home. Sydney could not express how honored she felt that Nigel had asked her to come. To give her a chance to pay her respects, to two people who had unknowingly changed her life by bringing Nigel into the world. When she visited her mother's grave, she always did it alone, never asking anyone, not even her father to go with her. The pain was just to private, to personal to share, but as she looked over at Nigel she knew he was the one person she could share it with, like he had done with her. It frightened her at times, just how much he meant to her, but it was a fear she was more than willing to live with.  
  
**Two weeks later**  
  
"A baby at his age, is he out of his mind!" Sydney furiously paced around the living room, trying to digest what he father had just told her. "What is he thinking! He should be bouncing grandchildren on his knees, not another child." She looked over at Nigel with daggers in her eyes as she saw the grin on his face. "Don't you even think about it!"  
  
Nigel did his best to look chagrined, but was unable to keep his grin from widening "Parish the thought." Right. He would just have to convince her otherwise, and he had all time in the world to do it, now that they were living together. Nigel watched as she finally stopped her pacing and stood, arms crossed staring out the bay window. He hated to see her so upset, and over something he thought was wonderful news. Getting up from the sofa he walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist as he stood behind her.  
  
Sydney leaned into his embrace, suddenly feeling guilty about taking her anger out on Nigel. She wasn't mad at him, in fact she wasn't even truly mad at her father. It was his life after all, and if he and Jenny wanted children, who was she to object. The truth of the matter hit home. Sydney realized she was jealous of the baby. Jealous of the baby taking away the father who had been exclusively hers for all of her life. She turned around to look at Nigel. Considering how his own older brother Preston had treated him until only recently, only made her feel more guilty for taking out her jealousy on him. "I'm sorry Nigel, I shouldn't be yelling at you."  
  
"There's no need to apologize, that's what I'm here for." Nigel gazed into her lovely face. There it was, her beautiful smile. He pulled her into an even tighter embrace, as he slowly reached over and gave a very slow and passionate kiss.  
  
After what seemed like a sweet eternity, their lips parted. As Nigel looked at her he could still see the trepidation in her eyes. He reached up, running his finger through her soft hair. "It's going to be okay. Just because there's going to be a new baby, doesn't mean your father is going to love you any less"  
  
It was just like Nigel to know exactly what she was thinking. "I know." She moved into his comforting embrace, resting her head on his shoulder "What if I'm an awful sister? What if the baby hates me?"  
  
Nigel held her tighter, loving the fact she was clinging to him for support. "The baby is going to love you."  
  
"How can you be so sure. Look at you and Preston, its taken the two of......." Nigel cut her off before she could say another word.  
  
"Syd!" He pulled back slightly, as he lifted her chin with his finger until their eyes met. "You are nothing like Preston! He made a choice to shut me out of his life for all those years. Are you telling me, you plan too do the same thing?"  
  
"No, I just......I don't know. When I was little I always wanted a little sister or brother. Better late than never, right."  
  
"Exactly. Anyway, I have a feeling the newest little Fox will be so impressed with their big sister, that he or she will be wanting to follow you all over the world."  
  
"Not if my father or Jenny have any say in the matter." She felt her jealousy melt away as she looked into Nigel's handsome face. He always seemed to know how to make her feel better.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea, how about I put in a movie and make some popcorn? We can veg out as you Americans say for the rest of the evening in front of the telly."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"All right than" Nigel headed over to the entertainment center, while Sydney headed over towards the couch. He looked back over at Sydney. "So what do you want to watch?"  
  
"Surprise me." Sydney responded as she noticed the slight chill in the air. She went over and grabbed the throw that was draped over the love seat.  
  
Nigel scanned through the selections and smiled at he saw the title of one of his favorite movies. He put the movie in, before heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Sydney could not control her giggles as she recognized the opening scenes from Raiders of the Lost Ark. A good relic hunt could always improve her mood, even if this one was only on film. She snuggled back into the sofa, wrapping herself in the soft chenille throw.  
  
Nigel finally came back and snuggled up next to her with a huge bowl of popcorn just as Indy was being chased back to the plane by the tribes people. He had always been a fan of Indiana Jones, and never in his wildest dreams ever thought he could relate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Sydney and Nigel are borrowed from the television show Relic Hunter. No copyright infringement intended story purely for entertainment purposes only.

I wanted to say I'm sorry to my readers for taking so very long to post to this story again. Real Life has been hectic for a while and I have let this story fall by the wayside. I'm trying to work my way through a very bad case of writers block and hope to resume this story again in the near future. I will be posting chapters that I had already written before the others things happened.

Reviews welcomed.

Thank you: Baby Girl Geller-Green, Space Case 7029,Sunflower 18,cl-roxy,Cloudburst,Aryea,airefree051,and SYLVY for your reviews.

------

Sydney's constant popcorn hoarding and commentary on Indy's relic hunting abilities and gorgeous body was more than Nigel could stand. He pretended not to care and waited for the perfect moment to make his move. Nigel didn't have to wait long and with lighting reflexes he stole the bowl away from Sydney and was off the couch before she had a chance to steel it back.

"Hey!" Sydney was on her feet and slowly advancing on Nigel "Give me back the popcorn and I promise not to hurt you."

"NO!" Nigel wicked grin was soon mirrored by the one starting to form on Sydney's face.

"Give me back the popcorn." Her voice was low and dangerous.

Nigel shook his head, turned and bolted down the hallway spilling popcorn on the way with Sydney hot on his heels.

He took a left into the open doorway that led to their bedroom, and as he turned around he saw Sydney enter and close and lock the door behind her.

"No where to run Nigel, no where to hide."

He backed up into the bed with the much coveted bowl of popcorn behind his back.

Sydney pounced and after a short struggle came up triumphant holding her prize in her hands. She placed it on the nightstand, before pushing Nigel onto the bed and claiming her true treasure.

After a long night of lovemaking they fell asleep in the comfort of each others arms.

Nigel's dreams were strange mixture of his life with Sydney, and of the family he had lost so long ago. As a new dream started, he felt as if he had been transported back in time to when he just a small child and still felt safe and secure in his parents love.

Nigel looked up into his father's eyes, they were the same as his, but with just a little glint of mischief in them. They eyed each other, swords drawn, waiting, watching, hoping the other would flinch first. His father drew closer, and closer, and Nigel felt his anticipation grow with every step. They were only inches apart now and Nigel watched as his father's face contorted into silly faces. He did everything he could not to laugh, but it was a losing battle.

His father saw his chance and took it. lunging at Nigel and missing. Nigel quickly scooted out of the way and started to run down the hallway, unable to control his fits of laughter.

Nigel rounded the corner and headed toward the stairway with his father in hot pursuit. Spotting his mother coming down the stairs, Nigel stopped abruptly and heard his father come to a skidding halt behind him.

"What have I told you two about running around in the house?" She finished coming down the stairs to stand in front of the both of them.

Nigel bowed his head, sneaking a stealthy glance at his father, and saw him doing the same thing.

"Were just having fun darling."

"That what you said last time Andrew, and as I seem to recall one of my favorite lamps ended up in a thousand pieces."

Nigel watched as his father went over to his mother. "I promise I'll be more careful this time."

"All right then."

Nigel made a face as his parents kissed. They always seemed to be doing that. His mother came over to him, and bent down giving him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Go on, my little knight before I change my mind."

"Thank you Mummy." and with that Nigel started to climb the stairs as fast as he could.

No matter how fast Nigel's little legs carried him up the stairs, it wasn't fast enough. He only made it two steps from the top stair before he felt he father's arms wrapped around him and lifted him up.

"Got you! There is no escape for you now, Sir Nigel the Brave."

Nigel squirmed and start to laugh as his father started to tickle him relentlessly.

"There is only one effective means of torture for a knight of your caliber. The Cave of Ages."

Nigel's excitement grew as they drew closer to the wall sized tapestry on the hallway wall. His father had placed it there over a small walk in closet, that had now become their exclusive play area, filled with books, maps, puzzles and the like. Nigel spent many hour plotting adventures, listening to his father tell him stories about Knights, Dragons, and British folklore just to name a few. As they reached the tapestry, his father pulled aside one corner, and opened the door.

"I have a surprise for you."

Nigel's eye lit up as he watched his father reach up and withdraw a stone tablet from one the many shelves in the room. His father sat down on the floor, and Nigel quickly went over to him. His father pulled him into his lap and placed the tablet in front of him.

"That's the mighty Knight St. Gabriel battling the demon Belial."

Nigel leaned back into his father's embrace while he ran his small hand over the tablet, listening to his father tell him the story again about the legendary battle.

-----

Nigel suddenly felt cold as his now open eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. He looked over at Sydney and saw that she had stolen the covers again , practically mummifying herself in the process. Sighing to himself, he got up out of bed and grabbed his robe. He throat felt parched and he headed into the kitchen to get some water. As Nigel went out into the hallway, he laughed to himself as he followed the popcorn trail back into the living room. In their fun earlier, they had neglected to turn off the telly and put the tape up. After quickly taking care of the oversight he headed into kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Nigel glanced over at the clock on the microwave. It was only 3:30 am. He finished his water, and as he was heading over towards the recycle bin to throw away his now empty water bottle , he happened to glance out the kitchen window.

The bottle slipped from his hand and bounced along the kitchen floor. Nigel quickly went to the window, not believing his own eyes. Sitting in the moonlight filtering down through the tree limbs was a wolf, no more precisely a white wolf. Nigel blinked his eyes, he had to be seeing things, there are no wolves here, let alone Arctic white wolves. As Nigel looked again at the magnificent creature, he felt the hair on the back his of neck stand on end. It was as if the wolf was staring right into his very soul.


End file.
